Wild
by Kuracker
Summary: Depuis toutes ces années, Bucky Barnes hante l'esprit du Captain. Et encore une fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui. [OS]


**Salut !**

 **Je vous retrouve avec un de mes tous premiers Stucky ! Enfin, vous verrez.**

 **Merci à Morgane-Ravenclaw d'avoir relu mon texte !**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin.**

La pluie s'abattait sur la ville avec une irrégularité habituelle, n'épargnant rien. Il avait ralenti le pas dès qu'il avait senti les premières gouttes tomber sur son nez, souhaitant en profiter l'espace d'un instant. Il adorait la pluie, elle lui rappelait tant de choses.

Eux gamins qui sautillaient dans des flaques.

Des courses effrénées avec lui pour rentrer jusqu'à la maison.

Il se souvenait de l'odeur de sa demeure lorsqu'ils arrivaient trempés dans l'entrée, l'odeur familière du feu de bois en hiver. Il s'était toujours senti chez lui là-bas.

Ça avait été leur routine pendant tant d'années, jusqu'au moment de la guerre.

Steve avait toujours été brave. Mais quand on était beaucoup trop petit et trop maigre pour être crédible,on ne pouvait pas vraiment se battre pour défendre les opprimés. Il avait été refusé dans l'armée,pour cause de problèmes de santé,et ça l'avait fait enrager.

Et il avait tenté de rejoindre l'armée plusieurs fois, vivant ailleurs à chaque fois.

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait James.

Qui réussissait parfaitement. Qui tirait Steve des embrouilles dans lesquelles il se fourrait, parce que le blond ne pouvait pas s'en sortir tout seul.

Il était beaucoup trop faible, comparé à lui.

Il ne s'était rendu compte de la jalouse qu'il éprouvait que lors de l'exposition Stark,lorsque Bucky se débrouillait parfaitement pour séduire deux jeunes femmes. Et lui qui n'arrivait même pas à tenir une discussion avec. Il était pitoyable.

Il était resté sur le côté alors que son ami de toujours dansait accompagné de leurs, ou plutôt de ses rendez-vous.

Même quand il dansait, il respirait cette confiance, cette gentillesse qui donnait envie de le connaître.

Est-ce que Steve était comme ça, lui ? Ou alors se contentait-il de vivre à travers ses combats perdus d'avance, essayant désespérément de se trouver une place ? Il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à cette question, et il s'était contenté de les observer pendant une partie de la soirée.

Ce soir-là,il aurait pu rentrer chez lui seul, si Bucky n'était pas venu le trouver à la fin de la soirée.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

Il n'avait pas posé de questions et avait hoché la tête un peu trop vite.

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement miteux du blond, qu'il parvenait à peine à se payer. Ironiquement,il pleuvait aussi ce soir-là.

Ils n'étaient plus des gosses,et au lieu de courir pour éviter d'être trempés,ils marchaient dans un silence lourd.

Steve aurait eu envie de parler, mais il n'était pas celui qui commençait les conversations,d'habitude.

James aurait aussi eu envie de parler, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots.

Ils atteignirent l'immeuble ensemble, et Steve alla s'abriter sous le porche.

Les deux amis s'étaient observés un moment,toujours ce silence gêné qui persistait.

\- Tu...veux monter? Avait fini par souffler Steve, à peine audible.

\- Dans ce trou à rats ? Avait ironisé Bucky.

Mais il avait fini par accepter.

Peut-être que tout était trop mécanique entre eux depuis leur éloignement. Depuis que Bucky avait réussi et que lui avait tout foiré. Ils se demandaient encore comment ça pouvait tenir. Mais chacun tenait à l'autre, même s'ils ignoraient leurs sentiments respectifs.

Quels sentiments d'ailleurs?

Si Steve était assez naïf pour s'imaginer que ça restait de l'amitié, Bucky savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il savait ce que signifiait tous ces regards,tous ces gestes trop familiers pour des amis d'enfance. Malgré que derrière toute cette tendresse involontaire se cachait une mélancolie étrange. Une tristesse qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Steve perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'y connaissait rien, à tout ça, à l'amour, et il ne souhaitait pas non plus faire avancer les choses. Pas tant que Steve avait cet air perdu sur le visage.

Après avoir bu un café, il était parti, et, sans savoir pourquoi, Steve avait pleuré en le regardant s'éloigner dans les rues pluvieuses de Brooklyn.

Puis tout s'était accéléré.

Il s'était retrouvé soumis à une expérience militaire. Le genre dont il ne savait même pas si c'était légal. Mais c'était pour sa patrie, pour l'honneur du pays, et servir l'armée était l'une de ses aspirations.

Alors il avait accepté.

Et il s'était retrouvé avec la musculature d'un bodybuildé. En un instant, il était devenu l'icône de l'Amérique. Des tas de comics à son effigie étaient produits, des tas de spectacles qui amusaient le peuple. Il était devenu celui qu'on nommait Captain America.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui, ce tas de muscle bon à gifler Hitler. Il s'en était voulu d'être aussi incapable .

Quand il avait appris la disparition de l'unité du sergent Barnes, il n'avait pas réfléchi deux fois il avait foncé à bord d'un avion, aidé d'Howard et de Peggy, Et il était allé le délivrer lui et son unité, seul.

Mais le sauver en bravant tout une base ennemie n'avait pas suffi, et quelques temps plus tard, il l'avait perdu.

Il se souviendrait toujours de cette soirée qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Peggy, à pleurer comme un enfant perdu.

-J'aurais pu lui tendre la main ! J'aurais pu le sauver... j'aurais pu...

Il avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de la jeune femme qui lui caressait le dos...

Mince, pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça maintenant ?

Le soldat se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il était déjà bien assez trempé comme ça.

Il referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, et lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Dieu que cette journée-là avait été commune, classique, agaçante au possible. Comme toutes les autres. Pourtant, il était entouré de gens colorés, que ce soit Clint, Sam, et surtout Tony – comment oublier Tony ? Au début, ses compagnons d'armes l'avait déstabilisé, de par leurs attitudes et leurs langages grossiers qui semblaient... banals. Le XX1ème siècle l'avait surpris, en bien comme en mal, en évolution comme en régression.

Mais malgré le fait que Tony arrivait toujours à le faire sourire de temps à autre, il n'arrivait pas à être heureux.

La vie avait une saveur fade ces temps-ci.

Depuis que Bucky était réapparu et avait disparu l'instant d'après.

Sous la forme d'une machine contrôlée par Hydra.

Et même s'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de le sauver, il avait encore disparu.

Il lui avait encore glissé entre les mains.

Il s'affala dans son canapé qui plia sous son poids.

Il l'avait réalisé quand il s'était réveillé sur cette berge, seul, blessé mais vivant.

Il était amoureux de Bucky Barnes. Depuis si longtemps qu'il se demandait quand c'était arrivé exactement. Peut-être quand ils étaient gosses, ou alors lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés ? Ou encore quand il était tombé de ce train... ?

Ça le rendait dingue d'y penser à chaque heure de la journée, alors qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Et qu'il le recherchait activement, par tous les moyens qu'il pouvait.

Il alluma la télévision, qui passait un jeu assez banal, et il observa les candidats du coin de l'œil.

Cette vie là aurait pu être agréable. Ne se préoccuper que des soucis du quotidien. Trouver le temps pour jouer dans un jeu à la télé. Et ne pas être obsédé par une machine de guerre.

Pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'oublier Bucky. Au fond de lui, il gardait espoir qu'un jour, il entre dans son appartement ou dans sa chambre au QG des Avengers. Qu'il se jette dans ses bras, qu'il lui demande un café et qu'il lui parle du bon vieux temps.

Que ses yeux se perdent à nouveau dans les siens.

Ils en avaient eu des occasions où tout aurait pu être avoué, mais ils les avait loupés.

Peu à peu, sa vision se troubla, et ses paupières se fermèrent alors que le présentateur annonçait le gros lot à une mère de famille surexcitée.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait oublier à quel point Bucky Barnes le rendait dingue. Même si cette folie était intrusive et malsaine, elle lui plaisait. Il était tiraillé à un point tel qu'il préféra s'endormir, encore une fois, plutôt que de se torturer avec des fantômes.

\- Bucky..., soupira-t-il avant de sombrer.

Tout endormi qu'il était, Steve Rogers n'entendit pas la porte qui grinça doucement, ni les pas qui s'approchaient.

Il ne sentit pas la présence familière dans son salon.

Ni la main métallique qui se posa sur son épaule.

 **Au début je voulais faire une fin plus ouverte mais... aaah, j'avais envie qu'ils se retrouvent après tout !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! J'espère écrire encore des tonnes et des tonnes de fics sur le MCU xD**

 **Bisous,**

 **Kuracker**


End file.
